Robin Hazelwood
}} Robin Hazelwood is a student attending Wish's Apex Academy's class A-67 and a particpant in the Mutual Killing Venture. His title is Ultimate Revolutionary. History ... Appearance Robin is decently tall and thin, has strong eyebrows, a sharp nose, and hazel eyes. His hair is hidden under a cap, but is black and shaved short. Said cap is dark green with a red star on his front. The rest of the outfit is similarly themed, a buttoned tunic suit and trousers of the same colour, along with military boots. The shirt has two pockets on each side, the lower ones being slightly longer than the upper two, and the upper left one contains a small red book. Personality Highly expressive and outspoken, Robin is usually the first to voice his viewpoint on any given situation, and quite loudly, too. Having his voice heard is important, since he has confidence in what he has to say. He is very idealistic, after all, and has firm dedication to his beliefs. Said beliefs mostly consist of anything that goes against any established authority ("the man"). This can be misguided often, but when said authority is genuinely corrupt, it can come in handy. Perhaps the problem is that every authority is corrupt to him. Robin tends to be oddly surprised whenevr somebody disagrees with him. He's so sure of himself that different opinions confuse him. He doesn't necessarily hate anyone who disagrees, he's just befuddled by the very idea of it. He doesn't try and understand where they're coming from, however, because he has to put all his energy into furthering his ideals. You have to admit, his dedication is impressive. Even if he might not be right all the time, his optimism is admireable and inspiring. Talent and Abilities As the Ultimate Revolutionary, Robin is mainly skilled at the creation and organisation of an insurrection against the government. Realistically, he should be in prison, but he was instead recruited into the academy. Perhaps they thought they could convince him to join their own cause. Robin's abilities derived from his talent include public speaking ability, people managing skills, and basic combat training (he carries a pocket knife on him at all times). He doesn't have many skills outside of the talent, but apparently he reads a lot. Development Robin was added later in planning compared to most of the other characters. He replaced the character "Bill Slough", who was the "Ultimate Roadman" (a roadman being, to put it simply, a particular kind of English delinquent.) The author felt that Bill was rather simplistic, and served only has a moderately violent-natured character to be suspected at various times. Robin fulfilled this to a degree while being more interesting. Similar to Mary, Robin being introduced later in development lead to him not changing too wildly since his original creation. Trivia *Robin didn't have a basic design sketch like the other characters, due to the author having difficulty making the hat look right. Category:Politics and Law-based Talents Category:Talent: Revolutionary